


Just Like Old Times

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and the chip - he's seen this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

Spike huddled in the corner of the Crawford St. basement, trying to find some warmth under the old blanket he’d stolen from a clothes line. His fingers worked through his hair for the hundredth time, finding the tiny scarline, healing slower than it should without blood, that proved it was true.

The bastards had cut into his head. Into his brain. And whatever they had done to him, he couldn’t feed. He’d starve away to a skeleton, like those pictures on the news from Africa, or the victims in history books from concentration camps.

He wanted to blame the Nazis for this. But the boys who had taken him this time seemed all-American.

In the war, when the Germans had taken him with the other vampires, they’d never gotten to this point with him. But he heard stories. Vampires lobotomized, hooked up to machines, some in such constant pain that they’d staked themselves. The Nazis wanted weapons, vamps who they could control in their mad quest for world domination. He’d barely escaped them, light as he’d made of the situation at the time. Spike was nobody’s puppet.

So, what of the boys who had taken him this time? Rows upon rows of cells full of demons. He sincerely doubted that what had happened to him was the result of experimentation for science’ sake. New government, old plan. Take demons and use them as weapons. Not too surprising. Nazis tasted the same as everyone else. And they’d called him evil.

He’d burned the research, but he hadn’t killed the scientists. Just like bloody NASA.

Was the Slayer tied up in all this? If she was, he’d kill her. Kill her and her friends, and the whole damn US army if he had to. Nobody did this to Spike.

He drew the blanket tighter around him and tried to plan. But planning was never his forte. He was cold, he was hungry, and if he didn’t do something soon, he was going to die, for good this time.

Unless... what if the Slayer wasn’t involved? What if what he knew was worth something? Desperate times and all that. He climbed out of the basement and stumbled off into the night.


End file.
